SILVANA
|2WK9RWgAAaU}} SILVANA (しるばーな) is an who started singing in late 2013 with his first cover being "Sarishinohara" . As of April 26, 2017, he got an official YouTube channel. He has an like - voice which is clear, soft and refreshing in middle range. For example, his "Queen of Hearts" cover. However, he can also sing at a high range easily and his voice in those tones becomes like shota style, such as in his cover of "Terror" . In addition, one of his remarkable styles is that he can make beautiful additional choruses for songs. He uses "❡" as his symbol in the titles of all solo covers. His most popular song is "Jailbreak" with more than 350k views as of May 2017. He often mixes songs for his own covers and for many other utaite. He can draw and anime well, as seen in his "Matryoshka" . He can also make remix versions for VOCALOID songs, such as in his "Tokyo Teddy Bear -Remix-". In 2016, he collaborated with Stungun to sing Mafumafu's Super Nuko songs, "Super Nuko World" and "Super Nuko ni Naritai" ; in which they used a cute voice with feminine timbre and had been noted that they are two boys, which led them to be considered as a . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Nico Link # (Released on December 31, 2015) # (Released on March 16, 2016) # Connecting (Released on March 29, 2016) # (Released on August 14, 2016) # (Released on August 18, 2016) # Monochrome Marionette (Released on August 20, 2016) # (Released on December 31, 2016) # Snow Chronus (Released on January 10, 2017) # Nico Link CD 2 (Release in April, 2017) List of Covered Songs (2013.12.13) # "Donut Hole" (2013.12.14) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2013.12.21) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2013.12.28) # "from Y to Y" (2014.01.19) # "Lost Time Memory" (2014.02.02) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.02.15) # "Garakuta Innocence" (Trashy Innocence) (2014.02.22) # "ELECT" (2014.03.18) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.03.27) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2014.04.05) # "Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou" (The Heart of Toys and a Fantasy World) (2014.04.11) # "daze" -Act 01 SP ver.- (2014.04.18) # "Da Vinci no Kokuhaku" (Da Vinci's Confession) (2014.05.30) # "Anti Beat" (2014.06.13) # "Deep affection" (2014.07.05) # "Terror" (2014.07.16) # "Kikoeru kai?" (Can You Hear?) (2014.08.08) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. LaLa and SILVANA (2014.08.10) # "Enmei Chiryou" -Arrange ver.- (Life Prolonging Treatment) (2014.08.16) # "Party Junkie" (2014.08.29) # "Ringo Hanabi to Soda no Umi" (The Apple Fireworks and Soda Ocean) (2014.09.19) # "Cutter Knife" feat. Miikun and SILVANA (2014.10.16) # "Inochi no Justitia" (Justitia of Life) (2014.11.09) # "glow" (2014.11.23) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Decease Outburst Boy) feat. SILVANA and maruko (2015.02.28) # "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi" (Drama and a Deformed City) (2015.03.02) # "Matryoshka" -Arrange ver.- (2015.04.28) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2015.05.08) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2015.05.19) # "Logic Agent" (2015.06.09) # "-ERROR" (2015.06.26) # "Ooki na Kuri no Kinoshita de" (Under the Big Chestnut Tree) (Entry of NHK Utattemita Tour) (2015.07.19) # "Yankee Boy, Yankee Girl" (2015.08.11) # "Outer Science" (Entry of KagePro Utattemita Tour) (2015.08.18) # "Friend Shitai" (Wanna Be Friends) -Additional Dialogue- feat. Madotsuki@, Stungun, Maruguri and SILVANA (2015.08.27) # "orange" (2015.09.29) # "Queen of Hearts" (2015.10.29) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) feat. SILVANA and Risru (2015.11.24) # "Toki no Ame, Saishuu Sensou" (A Moment's Rain, The Final War) (2016.01.05) # "Sekai ni Hitotsu Dake no Hana" (The One and Only Flower in the World) feat. nero, Yuuto and (chorus) Akatin, Ikasan, Kakichoco, Shinan, SILVANA, Mary, Yumeko (2016.01.19) # "Shounen to Mahou no Medley" (Medley of the Boys and the Magic) feat. Kurokumo, SILVANA, Stungun, Maruguri, Meychan, Yuaru and Ribonnu (2016.01.30) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.04) # "Invisible" feat. SILVANA and Risru (2016.02.28) # "Ojamajo Carnival!!" (Troublesome Witch Carnival!!) (2016.03.10) # "Super Nuko World" feat. SILVANA and Stungun (2016.04.08) # "Alien Alien" (2016.04.14) # "I Sleep Well" feat. SILVANA and Maruguri (2016.04.17) # "Endless NOVA" feat. Wolpis Kater, SILVANA, Ribonnu, Miinuko, Ché:ria, LaLa and Rian (2016.05.01) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.05.05) # "Bouken no Shou ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. SILVANA and Risru (2016.05.19) # "ECHO" (2016.06.10) # "Super Nuko ni Naritai" (I Want to Be a Super Cat) feat. SILVANA and Stungun (2016.06.16) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" -Live-Action Relay ver.- feat. Ikasan, clear, Zero, Tsukasashi, Yuuto, Ajikko, Akajam, Yuge, Da-little, Shijin, SILVANA, Meychan, Mary, Nayugorou, and 3bu (2016.06.17) # "Chaldene" (2016.07.07) # "I LOVE Koiking" (I LOVE Magikarp) (2016.08.09) # "Tonchinkan no En" (An Irrelevant, Irrational Feast) (2016.09.03) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshite mo" (Even If It's Your Happiness) (2016.09.22) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) -Arrange ve(2016.10.01) # "Reversible Campaign" (2016.10.13) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Koikei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. SILVANA and Risru (2016.11.01) # "Wakusei Loop" (Planetary Loop) (2016.11.10) # "World Lampshade" (2016.12.20) # "Batsu Game" (2016.12.27) # "Seiten Zenya" (On The Clear Skies Eve) (2017.01.19) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) (2017.01.26) # "Suisei Ressha no Bell ga Naru" (The Bell of the Comet Train is Ringing) feat. SILVANA and Risru (2017.02.25) # "Airman ga Taosenai" (Can't Beat Airman) (2017.03.04) # "Ame to Petra" (Rain and Petra) (2017.03.16) # "Bokura wa Minna Imi Fumei" (Nothing Makes Sense) (2017.04.19) # "Anti-Clockwise" feat. SILVANA and Stungun (2017.05.05) # "Dreamless Dreams" (2017.06.05) # "Romeo" feat. SILVANA and Risru (2017.06.28) # "Redire" (2017.07.13) # "Kaidoku Funou" (Indecipherable) feat. SILVANA and Yukimi (2017.07.29) # "Hibana" (2017.08.16) # "Thanks for being lifeless" (2017.09.04) # "Cobalt Memories" (2017.09.17) # "Ningen Datta" (I was human) (2017.10.29) # "Dramaturgy" (2017.11.08) # "Thief Liam" (2018.02.21) # "Melty Land Nightmare" (2018.02.25) # "Shikioriori ni Tayutaite" (Swaying from Season to Season) (2018.03.26) # "Outsider" (2018.04.09) # "Unmei≠Information" (2018.05.17) # "Hello Dystopia" (2018.06.03) # "Hated by Life Itself" (2018.06.21) # "Tokyo Ghetto" (2018.07.26) # "Bakemono Gurui” (2018.08.10) # "Odoryanse" feat. SILVANA and Stungun (2018.08.29) # "Haikyo no Kuni no Arisu" (2018.09.08) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" feat. SILVANA and Risru (2018.09.26) # "Ai Kotoba Ⅲ" (2018.10.11) }} Songs on TmBox Discography For Risru & SILVANA albums see here For Nico Link albums see here Gallery Illust. by bocchi (ぼっち) |SILVANA Matryoshka.png|SILVANA as seen in his cover of "Matryoshka" Illust. by himself |Silvana twitter banner.png|SILVANA as seen in his twitter banner Illust. by bocchi (ぼっち) |Silvana-maruko as Umaru-chan.png|SILVANA (left) and maruko (right) as seen in twitter Illust. by bocchi (ぼっち) |Factor Silvana.png|SILVANA as seen in "FACTOR" Illust. by Amane (あまね) |Invisible Risru SILVANA.png|Risru (left) and SILVANA (right) as seen on his twitter banner |||Endless NOVA pixiv56643399.png|SILVANA as seen in "Endless NOVA" |SILVANA main twitacc.png|SILVANA as seen on his main twitter account |SILVANA sub twitacc.png|SILVANA as seen on his subsidiary twitter account |SILVANA - Role-playing.png|SILVANA as seen in compilation album ''Role-playing Illust. by Yanagida Shiina (柳田椎渚) }} Trivia * His favorite food is pizza. https://twitter.com/silvana4687 * He has a yellow cat. * He really loves gudetama. * His mascot is a ghost with a pizza on his head. * Some of his friends are Risru, Stungun and Wolpis Kater. * He has a younger sister.https://twitter.com/silvana4687/status/1008321439429115904 * He admires Soraru and is his fan. External Links * Twitter * Subsidiary Twitter * TmBox Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male) Category:Nico Link